Present semiconductor devices, and methods of manufacturing thereof, are inadequate, for example resulting in thin packages that may be subject to fracturing at the edges. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.